An Angel's Sin
by Invader Sah
Summary: Legend tells of an angel who dared to fall in love with a human... Yami's an angel, cast from the heavens for a sin he can't remember commiting. Yugi's a clueless human, who had the misfortune of finding him. Puzzleshipping YamixYugi Complete
1. Price Of Sin

_And I'm back, bringing you my second Yugioh fanfiction ^^ Again, a Puzzleshipping one{YugixYami}, and this one should be..uhm...three-four chapters long...I'm not sure if I can cram all the neccessary stuff into chapter three, and wrap it up. I may need to make a forth. I only /wanted/ three, but you know how it is. As promised, not much chitchat! Onwards!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. They belong to some card-game obsessed Japanese guy. I'm making no money, and if I owned Yugioh...well just be glad I don't xD!**

**

* * *

**_Legend tells of an angel, who dared to fall in love with a human..._

_As punishment the angel was stripped of everything - name, title, memories - all ripped from him with ruthless anger that left him lost and confused._

_Only his halo and wings remained, though the once glorious glowing aura became dull, hanging loosely but tight enough to be stuck, a constant reminder to being shackled to the earth now._

_Once pure white wings darkened into an inky black, matching those of his new brethren, the ravens who smelled of death._

_Cast down from heaven with little to no remorse, all those loyal to him tossing asides such a thing and turning their back on him._

With a low whimper and violent shudder, eyelids fluttered past delicate cheeks to reveal a flash of deep red. Teeth clenching in pain the battered - and more then a little confused - male pushed himself into his knees, managing to do so without his arms giving out. That accomplished he looked around blurrily, trying to make sense of the spinning and tilting world around him. Well, this didn't sit well.

_How in gods name did I get here? _Closing his eyes as a pain in his head alerted him to an oncoming headache he breathed deeply; okay, apparently trying to remember made him hurt. Note to self: don't focus on remembering anything. Shaking his head he stretched, feeling a slight ruffling against his bare back. Absently he glanced over, noting the large black wings that folded contently against his back.

Most people would probably have screamed, but to him it felt as if they had always been there. Like how everyone excepts they have feet, or a nose. They were him, and he didn't doubt it for a second. Reaching up he gently brushed his fingers against the gentle weight circling his neck. Yes, that was also nothing to be alarmed about. Tilting his head the boy found he felt a lot less pained and was able to carefully push himself onto his feet, only to fall back down when the sharp pang of unused muscles jolted through him.

Alright, maybe not such a good idea. Instead he stretched his bare legs out in front of him, letting his head fall back. Maybe, under normal circumstances, he'd be panicking over the fact he was in the middle of no where, unable to remember how he got in said place, and the fact he hadn't the faintest clue who he was. But some part of him just excepted all this, as easily as he had his wings and the circlet about his neck. Humming in contentment the tanned male released a soft sigh, only for his moment to be disturbed quite abruptly.

"Oh my GOD, where are your clothes!?" A very mortified scream - more like a squeak, actually - exclaimed, and the boys eyes snapped open in surprise. "And what...are those wings!?"

Frowning he lifted his head, examining the panicked youth in front of him. This newcomer was rather exotic looking; pale skinned, with hair styled in a way gravity most definitely should not allow. Said hair was black, fading out into a deep purple as it reached the edges - absently he noted the purple was the same colour of his eyes, which were widened in shock - and yellow bangs falling jauntily over his face. All in all, it was a very pretty if somewhat strange way to style ones hair.

"You have strange hair." And he said so without hesitation. The comment seemed to catch the boy off guard because he gazed at him with a slightly offended and flustered look, arms crossing over his chest as he glowered. Or pouted. Pouted fit the situation better.

"What are you talking about? You're hair looks almost exactly like mine!" He grumbled, jabbing an accusing finger at the very naked, definitely winged male sitting oh so casually in front of him as if he had no problems in the world. Which he didn't, if the obvious muscles and sharp, dangerous looking red eyes were anything to go by.

Blinking at the accusation the naked - angel? - cocked his head curiously, eyes crossing in an attempt to get a look at his own hair. A very difficult feat, which was never quite accomplished. "Is it? I can't see. You know; since it's on the top of my head and all." He responded with curious raise of his eyebrows.

Yugi was completely lost. Something about this male was...strange. Not including the lack of clothing and bird wings folded against his back. How didn't he already know what his hair looked like? Unless he was completely insane. Maybe he had escaped from an insane asylum nearby?..where they...experimented on genes to make them grow wings? Okay, that story was pretty farfetched, and he decided to ask instead of just assuming things.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked slowly, and this time the boy frowned; the first frown he had seen since discovering the out of place other.

Narrowing his eyes slightly the male shook his head slowly, opening his mouth, closing it, considering, then shrugged halfheartedly. "I have no idea, and am in no hurry to try and bring up a name. Makes my head hurt. You?"

At this Yugi blinked, startled despite himself. He couldn't..remember? Oh! Maybe he had...what was it that his grandpa called it? Amens..Amneside...Amnes..Amnesia! Clapping his hands - and pretending not to notice the startled jump the action caused the stranger - Yugi promptly turned form happy to pitying.

"Oh, you poor thing! You can't remember anything?" He asked, voice filled with sympathy as he dropped down in front of the boy; having, in his pain at the knowledge that this boy knew nothing, forgotten he was quite naked.

Startled at the sudden close contact the mentioned boy quickly scrambled back to put some distance between them, then settled down, shaking his head. "Not without trying, and trying hurts, so I don't try." He responded with a firm nod of his head, then frowned. "You still haven't told me you're name, little one."

Surprised but nonetheless pleased at the unexpected nickname, Yugi flushed slightly as he responded. "Yugi Mutou."

Humming softly the strange man repeated the name softly, letting it roll of his tongue. It sounded...familiar, and sent warmth rippling through his otherwise cold body. Apparently whatever this...Yugi had covering him was keeping him warm, because he wasn't shivering at all. "Yugi..."

"Yeah, that's right. Uhm, you look very..cold. And naked. Which would explain why you were cold." Yugi realized he was rambling and clamped his mouth shut, organizing his thoughts before trying again. "I'm going to call you Yami." Came the proud declaration as the boy gave a firm nod, crossing his arms over his chest.

The newly named winged one furrowed his forehead in bewilderment. "Ya..mi?" He questioned slowly, hesitantly, the strange name sticking to his tongue. It didn't feel nearly as fluent as Yugi's, which made sense, since Yugi looked very fluent while he just felt heavy and lost.

"Yeah. Since you have black wings, so it fits." Yugi explained, and after a moment of careful consideration 'Yami' gave an uncertain nod of his head, resulting in Yugi once again flushed with delight that the other agreed with his name choice. "Alright, Yami it is!..Oh. I don't suppose..uhm...Hey, why don't you come back to my place? I'm sure grandpa would understand, since you have amnesia and all. We'll help you find out who you are!" He announced brightly, and despite himself Yami smiled. The small ones joy was addictive.

"I'd be in you're debt." Yami murmured softly in response, earning him a slightly queer look before Yugi gave a shrug.

"Yeah, sure. Come on." Offering his hand Yugi waited until Yami had taken it, then pulled the other to his feet. Instantly Yami latched onto him, taking Yugi by surprise and sending them both to the ground.

Several moments later they had worked out an equal sharing of balance, and set off to Yugi's house with Yami clinging to his arm. Luckily it was Sunday, so the streets were empty - Yugi did NOT want to and explain to an officer what he was doing walking around with a naked male attached to his arm, especially not one with large black wings and what appeared to be a battery dead halo around his neck.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Chapter Two will be uploaded, like, instently. Chapter Three will be written once my fool of a Coma reads the first two xD!_

_R&R if you'd be so kind!  
_


	2. Love Is Never Forgotton

_Alright, chapter 2 Sorry that I decided not to actually write in detail Solomon's reaction to Yami's naked..ness..I really don't want to make the chapters longer then neccessary, and I don't want any more then four chapters. Actually, I only wanted three, buut...I don't think I'm gonna be able to work that. Woe is me. So yeah, I decided to just skim Solomon's freak attack due to time and length issues, ext._

**Disclaimer: Yugioh not mine. I make no money. Bakura would probably steal any money I made anyways**

* * *

Loud beeping was the first thing to greet him that morning, and with a low grumble Yugi's eyes fluttered open. Releasing a soft sigh the boy pushed himself up, stretching out – a misplaced push of his foot earned him a soft grunt and he blinked, dropping his head to follow along the length of his bed.

Instantly he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Curled up contently at the foot of his bed was Yami, trademark black wings pressed tightly to his back, red eyes half opened in lazy greeting.

"Morning, Yami!" Yugi chirped as he tossed back the blankets, receiving a very noticeable growl of disproval before eyelids shut, red disappearing as Yami curled up tighter.

Laughing at the usual morning hating angel, Yugi rose from the bed and slumped into the bedroom, knowing without having to look that the second he had moved the red eyes were back on him.

Ever since Yugi had found and 'adopted' Yami over two months ago, the amnesia stricken male had become immensely overprotective of him and absolutely hated not knowing where he was and what he was doing at all times. Which was rather unfortunate, due to the fact Yugi had school, where Yami could definitely not follow him; his wings stood out a bit too much, and the last thing Yugi wanted was Yami to be carted off for some experiment.

Of course, maybe the other was some kind of experiment. Frowning in thought the short boy stepped beneath the spray of the shower, running his hands absently through his hair. It was strange, really. Despite claiming to have no memories, Yami seemed extremely excepting of everything. Cars didn't ruffle him, stoves and microwaves he had mastered with no instruction, and he could read pretty much any language put before him.

This was, perhaps, one of the reasons his grandfather had been so quick to except him. Smiling at the memory of that day, Yugi stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying his hair as he trotted back into the bedroom; he wasn't at all worried about being naked around the other, because he knew Yami respected his privacy and wouldn't look.

Sure enough, the angel closed his eyes the second Yugi entered, but his stance was definitely a lot more alert then it had been moments ago; it usually was, when Yugi was up an about. Shaking his head to clear these thoughts he made his way to the dresser, falling back into the memory of Yami's first arrival.

Naturally, the sight of his grandson entering the house with a naked, winged man had nearly pushed Solomon Mutou into a heart attack. After Yugi had explained the situation, however, the old man too had fallen into pity for the male who had no idea where he had come from, and had been quick to scavenge some clothes. The two had been prepared to teach Yami all the wonders of the world, but much to their surprise, he seemed to already know all about the aforementioned wonders, and perfected at them. Thus Solomon concluded he had selective amnesia, leaving him and Yugi to only wonder what sort of trauma Yami must have undergone to result in the loss of his name.

Solomon had originally set up the spare bedroom for Yami to sleep in, but several nights of the black angel sneaking into Yugi's room to sleep at the foot of his bed, they had both decided to simply let Yami sleep there. After all, it seemed to set his mind at ease, and it made Yugi feel safe.

"Aibou, you're drifting." A low murmur warned, startling Yugi from his thoughts and he smiled, sending the male – who still had his eyes closed – a grateful look, feeling a warm flush at the nickname. Ever since he had arrived, Yami had taken to attaching endearments to Yugi, drifting from Aibou, to Hikari, to Mou Hitori no Ore. In response, Yugi had taken to calling Yami Mou Hitori No Boku. This seemed to please the other immensely.

"Right. Thanks Yami." Nodding to himself he went about dressing, straightening his uniform and walking over to brush his hand over Yami's head; earning him a low purr for his efforts. Yugi had learned quickly in the relationship that the other enjoyed any sort of contact, though whether just from him was undetermined, because Yami hadn't come in contact with anyone else. But he was seriously beginning to consider bringing his friends over one day. Knowing them, they'd be just as accepting and sympathetic as Yugi and his grandfather had been.

"I have to go to school now, alright Mou Hitori No Boku? You be good, and try to get some sleep." Yugi murmured, receiving a low whine in response that said yes, Yami would do as requested, but he definitely was not happy with it. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

This didn't seem to reassure Yami at all, but Yugi didn't give the winged man time to protest, tucking him in quickly and heading out of the bedroom, tuning out the protesting whimpers that followed him. Sadly, he had a feeling Yami wasn't going to sleep at all, and would be waiting for him by the door when he returned. Like always.

"Morning, Yugi. Yami asleep?" Solomon greeted, looking up from his newspaper. One look at the guilty expression on Yugi's face and he shook his head, not needing an answer. "Of course not. Don't worry; give him some more time and he'll get over his anxiety attacks, after he realizes that nothing bad ever happens to you when you're not here."

"Yeah, you're right." Yugi agreed, but the guilt didn't fade and he covered it by forcing a piece of toast down his throat, grabbing his back on his way to the door. "Bye grandpa! Try to get Yami to eat something," he always said this, but they both knew well that Yami wouldn't do anything except sit and wait for Yugi's return, like a dog longing for it's wayward master.

"I will," was the response called after him, and then Yugi closed the front door and was gone.

Moments after the front door had closed the shape on the bed moved, wiggling out of the blankets that had been wrapped around him. Wings stretching out behind him he sighed, though it came out sounding much more like a drawn out whine, and he scuttled over to the window to watch helplessly as the familiar shape of Yugi disappeared around the corner.

Annoyed and bitter – not at Yugi, of course, he'd never dare feel such an emotion towards the one who had done so much to help him – Yami stalked back over to the bed and flung himself into it, kicking harshly at the mattress.

No, the emotions were directed towards himself, and his glaring inability to do as he had mentally promised himself the first day Yugi had welcomed him into his home. Protect him always, keep him safe…and he couldn't, because according to Aibou, he stood out to much. Shooting his wings a hateful glare the male folded his arms beneath him, glowering at the headboard and fighting back the urge to scream.

After a moment of brooding, because he was most definitely not pouting, the angel sighed and again rose from the bed, this time pushing open the bedroom door and slumping down the stairs.

"Yami," Solomon greeted, trying not to cringe at the bitter helplessness showing clearly on the male's face. His answer was a respectful nod, but Yami breezed right past the table, instead dropping into the chair he had set up near the door almost a month ago. "You should eat something," Solomon tried to coax, and at that the other just shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," he murmured, red eyes fixed on the front door.

Sighing, Solomon returned to his newspaper, knowing there was no point arguing the matter. Yami was going to sit there the entire time Yugi was away, though both he and his grandson knew the chair was definitely not the most comfortable thing to sit in for longer then three minutes.

Silence fell over the house, only disturbed when Solomon rose from the table and left to open up the shop. Yami remained where he was, wings cramping but ignored, as he waited for his Aibou, Hikari, love….That thought burned but he refused to flinch, forcing it away. Mou Hitori No Ore. That's what he meant to say. Because he was most definitely not falling in love with the beautiful boy who had done so much for him.

Such a thought wouldn't dare cross his mind.

_Legend tells of an angel, who dared to fall in love with a human, not once, but twice…_

_…and there was no one around to see_

* * *

_I bet all of you saw that one comin, didn't you? =P Yes, Yugi was the person Yami loved originally. He doesn't remember that, but the feelings still there despite everything._

_R&R, plz!_


	3. Meeting The Friends

_Uuugh...Sorry everyone for taking so unbearably long to upload chapter 3. See, I was really hesitant about uploading it for two reasons: One, it meant I would have to have a fourth chapter. Two, because it's shorter then the two before it and that bugged me. Three, I only HAD three quotes planned out, so ugh I don't have one for this chapter NYEH! -sob-_

_But anyway's. I decided I was going to have to make a fourth chapter, because I decided that this chapter had a really nice ending accidentally done. So I left it. Also, don't get you're hopes up people - I'm going to be skipping the actual '20 Questions' between Yugi, Yami, and his friends. Because I really just want to get to the revelation of Yami's past._

_Sorry everyone, hope you enjoy anyway's!_

**Disclaimer: Yugioh is copyright to that crazy Japanese guy. If I owned it, I assure you, there'd be a lot more Yami and Yugi kissing...also, Bakura would get more screen time...so would Akefia...I like Akefia's robe...-off topic

* * *

**"Alright, now everyone, wait here," came the quiet request from Yugi as his three friends - Tristen, Tea, and Joey - and him stood outside the door to the game shop. The three of them looked eager, curious, and maybe still a slight bit hurt. It was just that morning that Yugi had informed them he had a guest at his house who had been there a little over two months, and all three of them were a bit stung by the fact their friend hadn't thought to mention it before.

"Why, Yug'? Can't we jus' go in with yah?" Joey enquired as he shifted from foot to foot, anxious to meet this new 'friend' of Yugi's - from what the boy had explained, the aforementioned friend was extremely exotic, as well as a bit overprotective.

"Because I have to let him know I'm bringing you all in. He might get the wrong impression; I've told him about Ushio, and he might mistake one of you for Ushio's followers," Yugi explained with a great deal of patience, even as he glanced warily at the time on his watch. Thanks to the fact his three friends had been squeezing answers out of him all day, he was a good ten minutes late.

Which wasn't a problem for most people, but when you had a person counting down every second until you're return, you tried to be punctual lest the person go into some sort of panic attack.

"So? What, do you think he'd attack us?" Tea huffed at the utter ridiculousness of such a thought, but was definitely a bit unnerved at the slight cringe from Yugi.

Letting out a nervous laugh the boy smiled innocently. "Haha..uhm..no, of course not...Uh...Just stay here, alright?" With that Yugi opened the door to the house and stepped inside backwards, well aware of the strange looks following him.

He barely had time to close the door before, with a loud exclamation of "AIBOU!", Yami pounced off his chair and successfully tackled him to the ground in a whirl of affection.

Giggling and trying desperately to breath at the same time, Yugi gave his angelic companion a couple moments to check over every square inch of him for damage before putting a hand to Yami's forehead and easing him back.

"Okay, yeah, I missed you too. Mou Hitori No Boku, I'm fine, okay, calm down now," he laughed, resting his hands on the angels forearms, finally soothing the initial 'makesureverythingsokay' reaction his companion went through every time Yugi ever left the house. Most people would probably have gotten sick of being tackled to the floor by now, but Yugi found it adorable how protective the other was. Plus, it felt good to have someone so worried over him. At least if he ever got lost, he could count on Yami to tear apart the entire world in search of him.

No waiting 24 hours for the police to get their butts in gear; Yami would be out in under an hour and probably have found him before his grandpa even realized he was missing.

"I missed you aibou," Yami whined as he pressed his forehead to Yugi's, red eyes gazing deeply into the sparkling purples ones that stared back with open adoration. His hands moved to brace themselves against Yugi's knees, even as Yugi's hands stroked up and down his arms in a reassuring gesture.

Smiling Yugi rubbed his forehead against the one pressed to it, letting out a soft chuckle and raising a brow as he responded with a, "Really, never would have guessed." After a moment he remembered with a start that he had left three very impatient people waiting on the doorstep and carefully eased himself away from Yami, standing up.

"Hey Yami, I brought some people over to meet you," Yugi started as he offered his hand, which was eagerly taken. With a gentle tug he pulled the angel to his feet, making no attempt to retrieve his hand; he had a feeling Yami wouldn't give it up without a fight.

Frowning slightly the angel glanced suspiciously at the door, looking from it to Yugi then back again. "Friends?" He enquired, sounding more then a little uneasy. Not that Yugi could blame him. So far the only people Yami had come in contact with was Yugi and Solomon, due to the fact anyone else would have no doubt called the police and have him carted away.

Hand tightening on Yami's at the thought, Yugi met the hesitant red eyes gazing at him, giving a firm nod and a reassuring smile. "Yes, friends; don't worry, we can trust them," was his soft murmur, and with his words he watched as the fear vanished from Yami's face. Of course it did; the tri-haired angel trusted him wholeheartedly, so if he said the friends were trustworthy, they were.

Smiling in a gentle manner to keep Yami in the relaxed state he was, Yugi carefully slid his hand out of the other's grip and turned to open the front door.

"Promise not to scream," he mumbled to his three friends, who all gave each other strange looks before nodding and stepping into the house.

Silence fell as Tea, Tristen, and Joey all spotted the nervous looking male standing a few feet away, halo around his neck, black wings folded tightly at his sides.

For the record, neither Tristen nor Joey screamed. Tristen just passed out, and Joey completely froze, not even breathing.

Now Tea, _she_ screamed.

* * *

**R&R, love you all g'night!**


	4. The Legends End

_Aaaand Chapter 4, the final chapter. Not gonna say much here. All that jazz at the end. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: If you've read the first three chapters, you should already know this**

**

* * *

**Releasing a loud sigh Yugi dropped onto his bed, massaging his forehead and silently thanking the gods that it was over. A soft thump drew his attention downward, finding Yami had, as expected, followed him into his room and was now curled up on the foot of the bed, a small quivering still present.

It had gone as well as he could have expected - though it had taken a good half hour to convince Yami to let him go, as well as to get off the fridge. Afterwards Tea had looked positively shamefaced, obviously feeling a guilty that she had scared the poor angel half out of his mind. Afterwards they had woken up Tristen, snapped Joey out of his self-caused coma, and all taken a seat in the living room.

Well the four friends had sat; Yami had perched on the back of the couch behind Yugi, wings half spread and hand never leaving Yugi's shoulder, obviously ready to bolt at a seconds notice. Then followed the wonderful and exhausting game of '20 Questions', where Tea, Tristen, and Joey threw out questions and Yugi answered them to the best of his ability, since Yami seemed determined to remain as quiet as a mouse.

"I don't think he flies, I've never seen him. He eats whatever I eat. I've never seen him use magic so I wouldn't know. He sleeps with me." Tea had shrieked at that response, which had resulted in another time out while Yugi coaxed Yami out of the kitchen closet. "No, not like _that_! I mean he sleeps in my bed. More of on my bed. At the foot of it. No he's not like a dog! He can understand everything you're saying! Yes he can speak! He's just nervous - no you may not touch his wings! No he doesn't perform any tric-Joey I just said don't touch his oh for the love of..Yami, please come out from behind the TV."

It wasn't until well after dark that Solomon had made his way into the room, reminding all of them they had school tomorrow. Reluctantly Yugi's friends had taken their leave, pelting out questions all the way out the door. Promising he'd answer more in the morning Yugi shut the front door, and was promptly reintroduced to the house floor when Yami latched onto him.

The shudders wracking through the angels body had left him feeling positively dreadful, and he had spent a good couple hours more just sitting by the door, stroking Yami's back reassuringly. After the fear had mostly eased from the stressed angel Yugi had retreated upstairs to prepare for bed, and now was very much so looking forward to sleep.

However, it was rather hard to sleep when the foot of your bed kept quivering, and with an ever patient sigh he nudged Yami gently, earning a small grunt before frightful red eyes lifted to meet his own concerned purple.

"Come here, Yami." Yugi murmured, and only a moments hesitation passed before Yami crawled up the length of the mattress. Pulling back the covers, Yugi waited for him to settle down before draping the blanket over him. That done Yugi rested one of his hands on the angels side, feeling the quivers slowly shivering to a halt. "There. All better." The boy declared with a smile, earning himself one in return before eyelids closed to conceal now tired red eyes.

"Goodnight, Mou Hitori No Boku." "Goodnight aibou." Yugi fell asleep to the gentle rumbles of Yami's content purrs.

_**slashslashslashslashslashslash**_

_A lovelorn sigh brushed past the slightly bloody lips of the crouched form, teeth setting into the already torn flesh once again as he gazed into the swirling pool before him. Releasing his lip he gave the unknowing figure before him a tender smile, watching as the young boy laughed at something one of his companions had said. Such beauty this boy had, beauty he longed for but would never have._

_Flinching at the hurt that knowledge brought the angel reached out, fingertips just brushing the surface of the water, tracing the outlines of the beautiful humans face._

_"Atemu." Startled by the sound of his name he lifted his head, glancing over his shoulder to see a familiar arch-angel stalking towards him, mouth set in a thin frown of disapproval. "This is starting to become unhealthy."_

_Grinning slightly the angel now known as Atemu returned his gaze to the pool before him, just in time to see his human shout out in victory, having won another game against his friends. "Well, it's not like I can become sick from it, Seth. So really, what's the harm?" He enquired with a tilt of his head, shifting into a much more comfortable position, now stretched out on his stomach._

_"The harm is it's only a matter of time before the Council takes notice of you're...interest. You know as well as I do that we are forbidden from contact with humans." Seth hissed, glancing with open disinterest at the image that had his cousin so taken. _

_Sighing softly Atemu tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Ah, yes. But I am not coming 'in contact' with him. I am merely observing. There is no law against that." He pointed out, eyes lidded as he surveyed the human walking down the sidewalk, cars soaring past him._

_"So, cousin, tell me.." Seth murmured, arms crossed over his chest. "Could you just 'observe' if death came knocking?" He enquired, noticing instantly the way Atemu's form tensed at the question, white wings quivering slightly._

_Moments passed, and the arch-angel knew his cousin had no response to the question. "Just remember, Atemu. We are immortal; to get involved with someone as prone to death as a human is asking for trouble. He will die. And when that time comes, will you be able to let him?" Saying no more he turned, walking back the way he had come._

_If he had waited, just a moment longer, he would have heard Atemu's sudden gasp. He would have seen what was laid out before his cousin's eyes; human, stepping out into the street, distracted by something his friend had said. A car, barrelling down upon him. And Atemu, disappearing from the cloud he had laid on._

_**slashslashslashslashslashslash**_

_SCREECH! "Yugi!" _

_Screaming. An invisible force, grabbing his wrist and yanking him harshly out of the way just in time._

_Crying out as he slipped, hitting the sidewalk harshly. But alive. People were running towards him, Tea was crying, Tristen and Joey were screaming profanities at the wildly apologizing driver._

_Assuring them he was fine, he had tripped. _

_Oblivious to the pained angel watching, who knew without a doubt the punishment awaiting him at home. And yet, a sad smile still tugged at his lips._

_Because he was alive._

_"Aibou...I love you." _

_Words the human never heard. But someone else did._

_**slashslashslashslashslashslash**_

_"Atemu, you stand before the Council today, charged with physically coming in contact with and daring to love a human. How do you plead?" Came the cold, flat question of the High Council leader Dartz, angry mutterings echoing his words._

_No response came. The accused angel simply gazed back at him with emotionless eyes, scared but satisfied enough not to show it. There was no point in denying; he knew he would be lying, as did everyone in the hall. _

_With determination he kept his eyes forward, not daring to meet gaze with his cousin, who he knew would be watching with an agonized expression. 'If only you had listened to me!' Yes, that's exactly what Seth would say. But he didn't care._

_"Have you nothing to say!?" Mai snarled from beside her leader, and flinched when dead red eyes switched to her instead._

_"What I have to say is of no importance." Atemu stated in the same tone Dartz had used, cold as ice and without a trace of regret. "I could deny it, but I am no liar."_

_His words were punctuated by gasps and snarls, and a low groan from who he knew to be Seth. For he might as well have pleaded guilty; they knew it, the Council knew it, and he certainly knew it._

_"Very well. Atemu, for you're disregard of the rules, you are hear by sentenced to be stripped of you're title, name, and memories." _

_Horror slapped him full front in the face. "NO!" Two voices screamed, Atemu and Seth's combining to an almost defeaning volume. Guards grabbed him and he thrashed, all pretence of uncaring tossed aside when one realization hit him. They were going to take his human from him. _

_Dartz expression remained flat, even in the face of Atemu's screams that rebounded off the walls; even Mai had to turn from the scene, unable to handle the screamed pleads._

_"NO! Don't take him from me! Please, you can't! Let go, let me GO!" Tears ran freely down his face, but were ignored as he was dragged from the hall. More then half those attending lowered their eyes, the agonized desperation in his voice filling them all with the same feeling of dread. _

_Long after the doors to the halls had been shut, his screams could still be heard. _

_"AIBOU!"_

_**slashslashslashslashslashslash**_

Purple eyes snapped open at the defeaning scream, sitting up sharply in a panic. Quickly his mind clicked into the thrashing figure beside him and he gasped sharply, flicking on his lamp before grabbing the figure beside him.

"Yami! Wake up! Yami!" Yugi cried, and tear filled red came into view, and then Yugi was being crushed by two arms, sobs wracking the body he was now being clung too.

"Aibou, hikari, oh gods, don't go don't take him please _aibou_!" Yami wept, his tears soaking Yugi's pajama's in seconds but the boy could care less, wrapping his arms tightly around the angels waist. Confused and scared by the angel's terror he could do nothing but massage his back, whispering soft reassurances into the other's ears.

He didn't know exactly how long they laid there, but the sun was just beginning to raise when Yami's body finally stopped jolting, powerful sobs fading into quiet whimpers, grip loosening only slightly but not to the point Yugi could even hope to pull away. Not that he had any intention of doing so, because he had a rather strong feeling that leaving right now would result in..well, he couldn't imagine what exactly, but definitely nothing good.

Pressing his forehead against Yami's shoulder he continued to whisper sweet nothings to the distressed boy, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his wet clothes. "Sh, it's alright Yami. I'm here. No one's taking me away. I'm right here."

Slowly Yami began to breath again, a little unevenly but it was an improvement. His grip went from desperate to gentle, no longer crying except for the occasional wet hiccup.

"There. See, it's alright? Now, do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about Yami?" Yugi murmured softly, making sure the other knew it was a request and definitely not an order.

A pause. "Atemu." Came the muffled response and Yugi blinked, forehead furrowing in confusion. What? "I was...I was dreaming about Atemu."

"Oh." Yugi hesitated, wondering if he dared, before finally venturing with a, "Who's Atemu?" A shiver crept down Yami's spine before he sighed softly, leaning back to blink at Yugi, eyes puffy and shining and tired.

"I am." "...Oh?"

And with a deep breath, Yami began to explain everything he had remembered, arms tightening around Yugi when he spoke of 'the accident', earning a surprised gasp from Yugi and a breathless whisper of 'That was _you_?'.

Afterwards the two simply laid there, Yami's face again buried in Yugi's shoulder, again shaking as he waited for the judgement. Yugi himself was carefully digesting everything he had just been told, hand still rubbing soothingly along the other's lower back. Finally he shrugged his shoulder just enough to dislodge Yami, who obediently - if a bit hesitantly - met his eyes.

"You love me?" Yugi asked slowly, noticing the fear and pain that filled Yami. Atemu...No, Yami's eyes. He was Yami to Yugi, and always would be. Atemu was an angel, Yami was _his_ angel.

"Yes." Was the barely existent response, spoken so quietly and with so much terror it made Yugi's heart hurt. Smiling shakily but tenderly the human leaned in, just brushing his lips against the angel's. Yami's eyes widened in surprise, for a moment doing nothing but stare before slowly, hesitantly, he returned the feather light kiss.

After a moment Yugi pulled away with a wide smile, a strange glow in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

"I love you to," He announced, hearing a small gasp from the angel. "And no one's taking you away from me again." Yugi added firmly.

And Yami smiled.

_Legend tell of a human, who dared to fall in love with an angel..._

_...And nobody dared to stop him.

* * *

And it's done! -dies of anxiety- I hope no one's disappointed with anything, but this is pretty much exactly how I planned the story to go from the beginning. Sorry if something didn't happen that you wanted, or didn't go the way you were hoping._

_A special thanks to YugixYamiyaoilover, who unintentionally gave me a plotline for an entirely different story. ^^; As you can see, Yami wasn't actually assigned to be Yugi's guardian, he just liked watching him. But I AM now going to make a story where Yami's his guardian angel. So thank to you ;3_

_Maybe, MAYBE I might make some bonus chapters. Like something with Seth and Joey{because I love that pairing}, or do something with the other Hikari's and Yami's. I dunno. We'll see_

_R&R everyone! Lots of love!_


End file.
